


What was Found During a Winter Storm

by Nocturnal_Farfalle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Character, get ready to cry get ready to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Farfalle/pseuds/Nocturnal_Farfalle
Summary: Long after summer is over, Gwen finally goes back to Camp Campbell to get clothes she had forgotten. She also discovers something else, something incredibly upsetting.





	What was Found During a Winter Storm

Gwen slowly drove the car into the camp with an irritated look on her face; why couldn't she have come back sooner? That was a rhetorical question of course, she knew the reason why. The distance from her house to Camp Campbell, going from job interview to job interview, struggling to get by with what she had. The unimportance with what she needed to do was pushed to the back of her head until now, when summer was long over. Gwen had forgotten a few shirts and a jacket in her cabin, but on the way there to get them, a storm had started and showed no signs of stopping. Another thing to join the list of other unlucky and shitty things that happened in her life, she thought, stepping out of the car.  
She entered her cabin and was surprised to see how clean it looked. No animals or bugs were living inside, taking refuge from the harsh weather outside, there was no dust or cobwebs, and the strangest thing of all, her clothes were not where she had left them; they were placed on the bed and neatly folded. Without the campers, Camp Campbell felt surreal; it was desolate and silent. Not a single bird had called out in the night, no animals could be heard at all, there was only the sound of the floorboards creaking as she left the cabin.  
Gwen noticed something that she hadn't before, there was a light visible through the screen door of David's cabin. She went closer to investigate and on the inside someone was laying on the bed wrapped up in blankets and shivering. The blankets were thin and were not useful for keeping warm and looked like they hadn't been washed in months. The person was curled into a ball and they shifted their position slightly so Gwen could see their face; it was David. David's face looked pale with the exception being his nose which was red. Gwen rushed to the door, David didn't seem to acknowledge she was even there and continued to sleep.

"David." She gently tried to shake him awake and repeated, even louder, "David!"

David opened his eyes and replied in a hoarse voice, "Gwen?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I live here." David answered, unsuccessfully trying to sit up.

"You what?" Gwen felt a mix shock and confusion.

"I don't-" His nose was running so he sniffled loudly, "I don't make enough to own a home so I live here. It’s fine, don't worry!"

"No, it's not! Come on, you're going to be staying with me." Gwen tried to drag him out of bed, but he was limp in her arms and landed back onto the bed.

"I couldn't!" He insisted, "I'd hate to inconvenience you."

"It'll be fine." She responded.

"I'm ok, really!" David protested, "I've been doing this for years! I have enough money to feed myself and I have a place to sleep."

Gwen tried again lift David off of the bed again and he stood up with some support. He silently gave in and started to walk with her out of the cabin. The walk back was uneventful, until David pushed away from her and fell down. He violently threw up on the ground, when he was done, he apologized and they continued walking again. He sat in the passenger’s seat next to Gwen and he rested his head on the window. Gwen got into the car and handed him a grocery bag she had used to store her magazines that were now in a pile on the back seat.

"Thank you." David whispered before falling asleep.

Gwen nodded and turned the car on. The sight of Camp Campbell behind them slowly disappeared through the snow and darkness as the car traveled down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this because someone on discord said "what if David lived at the camp". I might just leave this as a short story or I might add onto it, I'm not sure.


End file.
